Tean Gai: The Untold Stories
by Mapleblossom
Summary: The wacky adventures of Team Gai Negi, Tenten, Lee and of course Gai sensei rated T for some swearing, occasional violence.


**Team Gai**

**(The Untold Stories)**

_I do not own Naruto or Spongebob Squarepants_

Episode 1: The craziest mission yet

It was another normal day for Team Gai. Tenten was practicing throwing her shuriken, Negi was resting under the shade of a beach tree, and Lee was doing…well whatever Lee does. (Today it involved two shuriken, a rope and a duck) They were waiting for Gai sensei to arrive. That morning each had received a note from him. It read:

_**Attention Team Gai!!**_

_**Come to the south side of the village today at approximately 15 hundred hours for an announcement! I have important YOUTHFUL news to share with you! **_

_**Stay young!**_

_**Gai (self-proclaimed almighty master of youth!) **_

Each had separate thoughts as to what could be so important for Gai sensei to call them out like this. Tenten excitedly hoped that they were going to be entrusted with an important mission. Lee hoped that they were about to learn a new youthful training regimen. Negi, knowing from their past experiences with Gai, was the only one who knew that whatever he had cooked up this time was anything but good. Finally, at exactly 15 hundred hours, Gai burst from a bush, startling them all. Tenten and Negi, who had been sitting together by a tree, slammed heads in shock at Gai's sudden arrival, but Lee jumped up and ran over to his sensei. "Gai-sensei! What's the big news? What is it? What is it?"

Gai sensei smiled and patted Lee on the head. "Wait just one second Lee and I'll tell all of you. Come on over you two!" He called to Tenten and Negi, who were recovering from their head smacking.

Tenten, dizzy after the collision, staggered over to Gai but Negi, a pounding headache developing in his skull, stayed by the tree.

"Are you ready to hear the big news?" Guy asked.

"Yes!" Both Tenten and Lee exclaimed.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really, really, sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really, **Really, **_Really, _sure?"

"YES!"

"REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SURE?!?"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" spat Negi, whose headache was making him angrier and louder than usual.

"Well, the big news is," Gai struck a pose, "WE"RE GOING…..CAMPING!"

Total silence greeted his words. In the distance crickets chirped. Then finally Lee spoke.

"Gai sensei! What a most wonderful way to become youthful by camping!"

"Yes," replied Gai, "it is grand isn't it?"

Lee ran up to Gai and hugged him. "This shall be the greatest YOUTHFUL experience ever!"

"Ah, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!!"

"Gai-sensei!!"

"LEE!"

"GAI- SENSEI!"

Meanwhile Tenten was deciding that for the record this was the craziest idea her sensei had come up with yet. The only other memory that could compare to this was the time Gai had took them to paint polka dots on the trees in town because he had believed it would make them "more YOUTHFUL!"

Negi, also remembering that horrific mission, had decided that this was the stupidest idea that he had ever heard. "_Camping?!?" _he thought angrily, "_This is insane! I've had enough with these so called YOUTHFUL experiences!"_

"There is no way IN HELL I am going camping." He told Gai.

"Of course you are. It will build your character!"

"Oh yes, sleeping in tents in the wilderness, foraging for food, trying not to freeze to death and avoiding bears and who knows what the hell else all sound MOST exciting" Replied Negi, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now Negi we all know that there are no bears in the forest and of course we won't starve because we have my special trademark Gai snacks!" Gai said.

"So kids, "he called, showing off his trademark smile, "we leave tomorrow at 6, so be ready for fun, adventure, and YOUTH!!!!"

And with that, Gai disappeared, leaving Lee bursting with excitement, Tenten worried, and Negi simply furious.

**Hope you liked chapter one of my first fanfic! Please review! It was kinda short, but i had to stop it here or it would have been really long. Byeas for now!**


End file.
